My Cherry Blossom
by Shinzoo-Kisu
Summary: A short piece of NaruSaku fluff. My first attempt at a songfic.


A/N Just a bit of NaruSaku fluff that hit me when I was listening to Phil Collins 'Take A Look Through My Eyes'. Also my first story. I don't think I got the timing right with the song but perfection is a sign of an unhealthy mind. And this is my first attempt at a songfic. I wrote this because I felt like it and because Born From A NaruSaku Lemon ((Who's storys pwn!)) recently said:

'The reason for this break is that there are way too many angst fics in the NaruSaku section. Although I have no problem with a small amount of angst, these recent fics have been going **_too far_** for the fics to be called NaruSaku stories, A.K.A., they have Sakura sleeping with someone else, betraying Naruto's trust, marrying someone else, and the list goes on. It is because of these fics, that do not deserve to be in the NaruSaku filter, that I am too bothered to write anymore, or post the chapter. Because of people trying to bring down the quality of NaruSaku fics, I have become depressed, and angry.'

And so, I wrote this.

I, Shinzoo-Kisu, do not own Naruto, Sakura, Phil Collins or Take A Look Through My Eyes.

* * *

There was a dance tonight. Oh God, not another social event. Full of ex-boyfriends and fan-boys. At the very thought he pulled his love close to him. He wasn't going to loose her. Not now, not ever. 

_There are things in life you learn  
And oh in time you'll see  
It's out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

Okay, this wasn't so bad. He twirled his girlfriend around and pulled her close, looking her in the eyes. Worry was written across his face despite his attempt to hide it. She'd clearly spotted it as she smiled and kissed him softly, much to the irritation of a large portion of the other guests.

_Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes_

What was he worried about? Of course she loved him, she wouldn't be there if she didn't. She'd never been one to mess him about, she'd never strung him along. From the start she'd laid it out: If she stopped loving him she'd say and move on.

_There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
But out there somewhere  
Daylight finds you  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

The couple swayed together, her elegant blue dress hugging her body in all the right places, making him more annoyed with all the eyes that landed on her. She was his. She'd promised and he loved her. Ah, that reminded him. Checking, he was glad to find he hadn't forgotten it.

_Just take a look through my eyes  
There's better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes  
_

As the clock struck midnight and the entire room rang in the new year he grabbed her small hand, the one that could kill him with one pinkie finger if her annoyed her or patch him up if he was hurt, and pulled her into the middle of the room. Emerald eyes watched in confusion as he knelt down. "I love you. Will you marry me.."

_  
All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand  
Take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)  
Look through my eyes there's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes  
Just take a look through my eyes  
If you look through my eyes  
Take a look through my eyes  
_

"…my cherry blossom?" Pink hair moved as she bent down until they were on the same level. She opened her lips, leant forward and kissed him until his fingers went numb and he almost dropped the ring. Pulling back, Sakura looked at her new fiancé and smiled. "There could be no other answer then yes, my Naruto-kun."

* * *

A/N Reviews are love. 33 'Specially for people who've just started posting their stories. I get some idiot wailing at me through and I will cause them pain. ¬¬ 


End file.
